


Eldarya Writing Commissions

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: A bunch of writing Commissions that I made- and will be making- for Eldarya on Tumblr ^^Hope everyone likes it ^^





	1. Malfunctioned Body (OilellxEzarel)(Giveaway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yet, he´s still with her, knowing very well that she could never give him what he wanted. And it frustrated her. It made her feel worthless and incapable. Only because she had a malfunctioned body. "  
> \----
> 
> Even tho this "book" is mostly about the Commissions I wrote, I also decided to post drabbles that I wrote as a Giveaway on Tumblr. I really love this one, even more, because the winner of it wanted to murder me and hug me at the same time and I completely fooled her, making her oblivious that she had won the Giveaway ^^  
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys it ^^  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 

Tears fell from her blue, sky-like, eyes as she looked at her husband, sleeping soundly beside her.

Using her vivid red hair to shield herself from the world, Oilell curled up in a ball, letting her frustration and sadness be expelled through her tears. For the first time, she actually hated herself. Her body to be more precise.

It´s true that she was never very fond of children, but she wanted to give her best in raising a child that her and Ezarel, her husband, would bring to life, together. It was such a simple wish, to be able to give birth, like every other female friend she had and yet, she couldn´t.

No matter how many times they tried, they knew they would never get a child of their own. Only because of her malfunctioned body. It frustrated her, it killed her a little bit inside. It hurt her. It broke her. 

She knew how much Ezarel wanted a child of their own. She saw the sadness in his eyes when he got to know the truth, but he smiled sympathetically at her, hugging her, saying it was fine.

But it wasn´t.

Whenever he played with his friend´s kids, Oilell could see the fondness he had for them and, at the same time, the agony of knowing that he wouldn´t be able to play with his own child.

Yet, he´s still with her, knowing very well that she could never give him what he wanted. And it frustrated her. It made her feel worthless and incapable. Only because she had a malfunctioned body. 

Nowadays, Oilell could barely look at her reflection in the mirror. If she looked at it, she would be driven insane with thoughts that killed her little by little inside.

But what made her feel disgusted with herself was the fact of feeling jealous of her friends. Seeing their bellies, carrying a child inside of them made her feel jealous. The greed was consuming her and she hated it.

She hated herself. Hated that she felt such disgusting things about her friends, hated that she couldn´t stop feeling like that, hated that she couldn’t have a child, hated her malfunctioned body.

Her malfunctioned body. How much did he have to make her suffer? Why? Why? Why?

“Oilell?” She heard Ezarel call her name, but she couldn´t respond. She didn´t know what to say or do. She was afraid of disappointing him if he knew her ugly thoughts.

“Babe, what´s wrong?” Ezarel called her once again, gently moving her hair to a side, trying to see her face.

His heart clenched tightly as he saw Oilell´s crying face.

“I´m so sorry, so sorry. Because of my malfunctioned body, I can’t- can´t give you want you so much desired…I-I feel so useless….and then I feel so jealous of others…I´m so sorry for being such a despicable person. I don´t deserve you.” Between sobs, Oilell let everything out, crying, holding her legs tighter to her chest, unable to look at Ezarel in the eyes.

The elf brought her towards his chest, hugging her tightly, letting her cry as much as she wanted, spilling a couple of tears himself as well. 

He couldn´t fix what couldn´t be fixed. He couldn´t give her false hopes nor false promises. He could only stay with her and love her like there was no tomorrow. He could only support her and carry her sorrow together.

“I love you.” Ezarel as he holds Oilell´s face with his hands, gently cleaning her teary eyes. “As long I can stay with you, we can move forward. I know we can. I will always be with you. I love you, your eyes, your lips, your hair, your hands, your legs, your body, your personality, your everything. You don´t have a malfunctioned body. You have a special body that fits perfectly with mine, like two puzzle pieces that have been waiting to be together forever. You´re fine the way you are.”

“…I didn´t know you were that cheesy.” Oilell said, chuckling.

“You like when I´m cheesy.” Smirking, Ezarel brought his lips towards hers, pressing them together, softly, separating them next. “But it´s true. I love you the way you are. For me you´re perfect.”

“Still…I can´t-”

“I know. And it´s fine. To be honest, I´ve been thinking about this for a while…what do you think of adopting a child?”

“Adopt?” Oilell´s eyes widened. They could adopt, couldn´t they? She never thought about it. 

“Yes, adopt. A family isn´t about blood, it´s much more than that. You were the one who taught me that.”

“Yeah, you´re right…” Looking into each other´s eyes, Oilell felt her eyes fill with tears once again, but, this time, it was tears of hope and happiness.

Kissing Oilell´s forehead, Ezarel laid her down on the bed, kissing her body, worshipping it, whispering compliments in her ears about her body, wanting her to give up on thinking that her body was malfunctioned. 

And she gave up on thinking that. At least for that night, because she knew that the next day she would´ve to battle with that thought once again, but she knew she wasn’t alone. 

He was with her, no matter what.


	2. Scar (LatyaniXLeiftan) (Commission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you do anything for me, Latyani?”
> 
> “I…I would…”
> 
> “Then…do it, for me. For us.” Leiftan said, looking deeply into her eyes, turning her around afterwards to the bleeding man that was on the floor.  
> \----  
> Word Count: 1068

“Do you dare to disobey me?” Leiftan said in an icy-like voice, making the girl in front of him tremble as she felt his disapproving gaze on her.

“T-that´s not it…but…he´s just a defenceless man, already hurt…” She said, looking at the body that laid on the floor, barely breathing, looking at the two of them with pleading eyes that begged them for mercy.

Latyani couldn´t do what Leiftan wished her to do. She couldn´t kill an innocent person.

“H-he didn´t do anything bad…” Her voice was no more than a whisper, only for him to catch, looking deeply into his eyes.

“Latyani…” The Dameon simply said her name as he approached her, reaching his hand to her face and letting his fingers trail its contours. 

Tilting her head up with his fingers their gazes locked, and for a minute everything around them seemed to fade away. Their eyes spoke for them what they couldn´t proclaim within words, expressing their feelings for each other in a silent vow that belonged to them and only them.

“He saw me in my true form. If he spreads the word… do you know what will happen? People will come after me, wanting to kill me… just like they did with the rest of my race…if I have to die, I will, but only after I avenged those who took care of me, those who I cherished so much… I won´t let anyone get in my way.”

Latyani´s heart clenched as she saw his painful expression. She hated to see him like this, in pain, always needing to hide because of his race, like he was a criminal. She just wished to make all his pain go away, freeing him from those chains that bound him to unhappiness. 

As Latyani let her mind rummage through those thoughts, she was suddenly sent back to reality as she felt a sharp pain in her face, wincing at it.

Leitftan´s nail craved her skin quite deeply, letting the blood roll from her face to his hand as he looked at her with a sad expression.

“Latyani…” He said her name as tears started to appear on her heterochromatic eyes, rolling over her face. 

“…I need you…” He said before bringing his lips to hers as his wings surrounded the two of them, giving them some privacy form the man that was on the floor.

Closing her eyes, Latyani surrender herself to the kiss, letting him dominate her completely as tears kept falling from her eyes.

Breaking the kiss, Leiftan nibbled her bottom lip before letting it go and taking his finger from the wound he made on her face. Bringing to his lips, he licked her blood away from it as he looked into her eyes, making Latyani blush at his action.

“Would you do anything for me, Latyani?”

“I…I would…”

“Then…do it, for me. For us.” Leiftan said, looking deeply into her eyes, turning her around afterwards to the bleeding man that was on the floor.

Leiftan´s words echoed in her head as she looked at the hurt man, not knowing what to do. Go against her morals or betray Leiftan´s trust. Neither of them pleased her. Why couldn´t there be a third option? 

“Latyani…” Approaching her from behind, he whispered in her ear.

“…what will you do?” He asked in a lower tone, making the girl shiver.

Latyani closed her eyes and took a deep breath, thinking of what she should do. But the more she tried to think the more confused she got. Her principals vs her feelings.

“…I…” She started saying, only to stop right after, still unable to give a reply.

Not founding amusing the situation, Leiftan placed his hand on her waist and tightened his grip on it, showing to her his disappointment at her lack of decision.

“Would you prefer if he killed me? If anyone killed?” He asked with a hurt voice, making Latyani turnaround and grab his clothes.

“Never! I would never want anyone to kill you Leiftan!” She screamed at him as anger and sadness invaded her. 

“But you very well that´s what will happen if we let him go.” He retorted, making Layani freeze in her place, realising that was indeed true.

“…you´re right…” Lookin back at the man on the floor, Latyani finally took her decision, ready to face its consequences.

“What will you do then, Latyani?” Leiftan asked her as he saw her approach the hurt man.

Kneeling beside the other man, Latyani pulled a dagger from her belt and with a swift move, she silently killed him as a tear rolled over her face.

Getting up, Latyani took one last glance at the dead body before going back to Leiftan´s side, who softly smiled at her and placed his hand on her wounded face.

“Let´s take care of that wound, beautiful. You did a great job today.”

With that said, Leiftan brought the girl to her room and cleaned her wound, leaving her alone right after, saying that there was some business he had to take care off.

Alone, Latyani curled herself in her bed, crying as she replayed the scene that happened not that long ago in her head, wishing for forgiveness of her foolish actions.

In tears, the sweet ash brown-haired girl fell asleep, waking up only the next day as a couple of sun rays invaded her bedroom.

Getting up from her bed, she saw her reflection in the big mirror that Leiftan had bought for her not that long ago. Her puffy red eyes didn´t deceive anyone that she had been crying for quite a long time.

As her gaze descended, she saw the scar that Leiftan gave to her yesterday. A scar that would never disappear. A scar that would be with her until death fell upon her…

…just like all the other scars he had given to her whenever he would test her loyalty to him. Scars that would never disappear. Scars that were engraved on her body like tattoos. Scars that would be with her forever.

Although, the biggest scar that she had was one that it couldn´t be seen by human eye. It was such a deep scar that compared to the million others that she had, all of them were nothing but small wounds.

A scar that no matter how long time passed would keep hurting.

That was…

… her scarred heart,


End file.
